Star trek: powerpuff
by Dominate shadow225
Summary: Q throws Voyager into the powerpuff universe to find Chemical X, carnage ensures as the Powerpuff girls mistake them for alien invaders! rated due to violence and language.


_Starship Voyager_

The easily recognizable ship (Mostly by its saucer section and warp nacelles) was cruising at high speed toward the Alpha quadrant, Captain Kathryn Janeway in 'the big chair' simply fiddling with her com badge (the thing they use instead of mobile phones to any non-trekkies), First officer Chakotay in the seat next to her. Ensign Harry Kim Operations, Lt commander Tuvok at Tactical and Lt Tom Paris at the helm.

"Status report Mr Kim?" Janeway asked in a bored and tired tone without looking up from her com badge. "Same as it was an hour ago captain: Power levels are high, Radiation levels normal, warp output nominal and sensors both long and short range show nothing ahead." Kim listed, sounding bored himself, it had been almost a month since Voyager had restocked at a neutral star base and literally nothing had happened since. Everyone on the ship was bored out of their minds due to nothing to do accept over-use the holo-deck or catch up on things they never got to do during events that would usually happen to Voyager.

"Oh god, if something doesn't show on those sensors in the next 5 minutes I am literally going to die of boredom." Janeway finally stated leaning back in her chair and rubbing her forehead. Suddenly there was a flash of light and a humanoid being was standing right in front of Janeway, who almost jumped out of her skin.

"What's this Kathy? You're bored? Nothing to do?" the being asked. Janeway just facepalmed. "Oh Q, I know I wanted something to happen, but NOT you barging onto my ship AGAIN!" She hissed. "Oh Kathy, always turning me away, I was about to offer something exciting for you and your crew to do, hey that rhymes!" Q announced sounding like an idiot. Janeway then stood up and advanced on Q, who took a few steps back. "Get. Off. My. Ship. Now!" Janeway demanded in her dangerously low and threatening voice, everyone who knew Janeway well enough, even Q knew this; that Janeway NEVER likes to be messed with when she talks like this.

Q then threw up his hands up defensively. "Oh don't worry I will, but just hear me out first please?" Q pleaded. Janeway didn't answer at first; she just glared at him fiercely, her eyes almost catching fire with hate. After a tense minute, Janeway then said: "You have 20 seconds." Q then slowly lowered his hands. "But would take 20 minutes to explain what I want to t-" "fifteen!" Janeway then interrupted firmly. Q then sighed "You're as bad as Buttercup." He said before snapping his fingers and vanishing in a flash of light. Janeway's serious face turned to one of confusion.

"Oooookay, what did he mean by: 'Buttercup'?" Tom asked. "I have no idea Mr Paris, but we're gonna find out." She stated, she then turned to Harry. "Quick Mr Tuvok! Where did he go?" Janeway asked quickly. Before Tuvok could answer the whole ship suddenly lurched sideways and began to drift to port. (naval term for left.) "Report!" Janeway yelled. "The ship is caught some kind of vortex that has opened up on our port bow, it is pulling us in." Tuvok announced, completely unfazed by what was happening. "On screen!" After some button presses what looked like a grey funnel cloud with a white hole in the middle could be seen on the viewscreen and it was steadily growing larger as the ship was sucked in. "Goddamn you Q!" Janeway cursed in her head.

"Mr Paris can you get us away?" The captain asked the helmsman. "Not without warp and we don't have that right now!" he announced. Janeway then tapped her com badge. "B'Elanna what's going on?" Janeway asked. "It's the vortex captain, it's more than just a vortex; it's a rift in subspace and it's preventing us from creating a stable warp field!" B'Elanna Torres yelled into her com badge from the Engineering section of the ship. "7 of 9 to bridge." A new voice announced. "Go ahead 7." Janeway stated. "My scanners show the rift activity is increasing, the vortex is growing in both size and intensity; we must leave now!" 7 commanded. "We're working on that 7, meanwhile keep feeding us data about this phenomenon, anything will do right now!" Janeway ordered. "Aye captain."

Just then Q appeared in Janeway's seat. "If you had let me explain properly you wouldn't be panicking right now." Q stated causally. "What have you done Q?" Janeway demanded. Q pointed to the vortex on the screen. "That 'Rift in subspace' as you call it…" Q explained quoting the words from 'rift' and subspace' with his fingers. "…is actually a portal to the city of Townsville, Earth, 21st century, in another universe." Q explained some more. "What I want you humans to do is to find a substance these humans call 'Chemical X', a drop of this combined with your warp engines will give you the ability to make your own dimensional portal to get back to YOUR universe!" Q stated.

"How do we know this isn't a trick?" Janeway asked. Q just chuckled. "You don't, but even if it is Kathy, I gave you something to do didn't I?" He then vanished. Janeway sighed once more. "Well Mr Paris, since we can't get away lets go inside, full impulse." Janeway ordered. "Yes mam!" With that Voyager flew straight into the vortex.

**I know its rubbish but it was 10.00 PM when I started this thing lol, anyway review plz, give me ANY ideas you may have!:) **


End file.
